Barbie
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: While he is relaxing with Payson, Nicky discovers one of her most embarrassing secrets. Alphabet Challenge! B is for Barbie!


**Barbie**

Payson sighed contently as she used her finger to trace Nicky's rock hard abs. Her headed was resting comfortably on his chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her. And they were laying on her bed. "What are we going to say if your mom walks in?" Nicky asked her.

"That we're tired after a long day of practice," Payson replied distractedly.

"And why is my shirt off?" he asked.

"You spilt orange juice on it."

"I know that, but somehow I doubt your mom will believe that."

"It's true, though."

Nicky just shook his head. "You are not a normal teenage girl. No other girl would ever think her mother would believe that."

"Why wouldn't my mom believe that? I've never lied to her before."

"Cortizone."

"Okay, one time. Well, two if you count skipping class with Ike."

"Those are the only times you've ever lied to your mother?"

"Yes."

"You're a saint, Payson," Nicky said sarcasticly. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"There's probably a shirt in my closet you can put on," Payson told him.

Nicky rolled out from underneath her despite her groans of protest. He stood up and walked the short distance to her closet. When he opened the door, Nicky bursted out laughing. "Barbies!" he exclaimed once he had caught his breath enough to talk.

Payson jumped off her bed and ran over to her closet as fast as her sore muscular legs would carry her. She pushed Nicky out of the way and closed the door. Nicky, still laughing, picked her up and moved her about five feet away. Then he ran back to her closet and opened the door again.

Above the rail that all her clothes rung from, Payson had two shelves that were as long as the closet was. And on those shelves were Holiday Edition Barbies, 17 of them, dating all the way back to Payson's first Christmas.

"You collect Barbies?" Nicky asked her as he laughed.

Payson sighed and walked over to were he was standing. "My grandmother. She gets them for me every Christmas, and my mom makes me keep them."

"So you don't have other Barbies?"

"There's shelves and shelves of them in the attic," Payson admitted. "Everytime they come out with a new themed one, I buy it and put it in the attic. I have the Brittany Spears Barbie, Repunzil Barbie, a mermaid Barbie, the one with the dog that poops. Pretty much all of them."

Nicky just kept laughing. "I'm sorry, Payson. It's just, you're the only girl at the Rock that I would never imagine as a Barbie collector. Lauren and Kaylie? Absolutely. Your sister? Yeah. Even Emily. But you're just-" he paused. "No offense, but you're just such a tomboy."

"I'm not a tomboy," Payson said. She hit him lightly on the shoulder with her hand. Nicky grabbed it easily and twisted her arm around her back. Payson turned around so that she was standing with her back to him. Nicky used his free hand to gently caress her jaw. Payson leaned her head back against his chest. Then Nicky started to kiss her neck.

Payson, just as Nicky knew she would, stomped on his foot with her own. When he loosened his grip on her arm, Payson surprised him by grabbing the arm that had just held his and twisting it behind his back. He laughed a little before he bent down and used his free arm to sweep her legs out from under her. Payson let out a yelp of surprise. As soon as she released his arm, Nicky used it to catch her before she hit the ground. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bed.

"You're stronger than me," she complained just before her head hit her pillow.

Nicky laid down beside her. "That's just the way things are supposed to be."

"Are you saying girls are weak. Because some girls are stronger than boys."

"Says the girl who collects Barbies."

Payson lifted her leg into the air and slammed it down hard into his shin. "You shouldn't have done that," he told her. Payson started to roll off the bed, but on top of being stronger, Nicky was quicker, too. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her by her waist just before she was out of his reach. Nicky pulled her onto his lap, and Payson just sat there.

"I win," Nicky whispered into her ear.

"Only because I wanted you to."

Nicky laughed. "Why would you want me to win?"

"If your girlfriend was stronger than you, it would give you self-esteem issues."

"I'm not sure I want to be tied down with a girlfriend. There are tons of other girls out there," Nicky joked as he started to kiss her neck for the second time.

"No one else would want you."

"You're real worried about my self-esteem."

Payson laughed. She turned around and wrapped her legs around Nicky's waist. Then she pecked him on the lips. "Seriously, Nicky, I know how lucky I am to have you."

Nicky couldn't think of anything sweet enough to say to that, so he pressed his lips against hers again. "Since you consider yourself so lucky," Nicky said as he slowly pulled her shirt over her head. "Does that mean you'll let me call you Barbie now?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Barbie' name or the dolls. And the disclaimer for MIOBI is on my profile.**

**Well? What do you guys think?**

**I had to post this story four days early because I'm going on vacation with my family Friday-Monday. Sorry if you guys think it's a little rushed. And, just so you know, don't bash Barbie collectors in your reviews. I collect Barbies myself!**

**I think Love's Crash Test Dummy won the contest with her "Apples" fic. I don't think I can possibly write a better story. But even if I don't win, this contest will still be a lot of fun.**

**LCTD, C is for Carnival!**


End file.
